The Boy in Red and White
by WaywardLight
Summary: So there's a new face at the Yamaha manor, and all the Yamahaloids are excited to meet the new member of their group.


**Author's Note:**

I don't show any activity on this goddang site for 3000 years and the first thing I post is a self-indulgent and badly-written fic for weebs like me.

Anyways here you go enjoy my writing that switches between 'boring' and 'badly written'. I wrote this solely for myself tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's really late here, so if there are any mistakes, i'll fix it some other time. ((probably)). This is probs inaccurate af but yknow, meh. I had to get it out of my system somehow. I just. love Fukase so much but most of the fics of him I see are shippy ones, and that's not really to my taste. I want! Fukase friendship! esp with Flower and Piko bc they're top 2 and 3 respectively.

Without further ado, here's my self-indulgent trash! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

* * *

The Yamaha vocaloids were ecstatic when it was announced that they would be getting a new member.

Fukase— Mr. Araki, their 'manager' of sorts, told them the newbie's name was. There wasn't an exact release date for him yet, other than it was very soon. Araki also said that he'll be staying in room 128 once he moves into the manor.

Someone suggested that they begin planning a welcoming party for him. The news even reached the Crypton vocaloids next door thanks to Anon and Yuu. They were no less excited than the Yamahaloids, Miku and Gumi offered to cook something for the party.

The plans for a surprise welcoming party were cut short, however. had come to the manor late one evening. The Yamahaloids were gathered in the common room as per instruction from the housekeeper.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the abrupt visit." He laughed sheepishly. "I was way too excited."

Sachiko smiled. "It's no trouble at all . But may I ask, excited for what exactly?"

Araki rubbed the back of his head. "Well…He isn't officially released yet, but the higher-ups said he should move in early to make some friends."

Aoki tilted her head. "Who?"

"Oh my gosh, do you mean…The newbie?" Anon said, jumping in her seat. Her sister told her to calm down.

He smiled ear to ear, nodding. Everybody started to chatter in excitement.

"Ohhh my gosh, Where is he?"

"I can't wait to introduce him to the other guys at the Crypton house!"

"Wonder what his voice sounds like!"

"I just hope he cleans up after himself, unlike a certain short-haired blond."

"Hey! Just because I forgot to clean the cookie crumbs off the couch doesn't mean I don't know how to clean up after myself!"

"Guys, guys! Please calm down." Araki said. The vocaloids all went quiet, looking at him with a great amount of barely-contained curiosity. He cleared his throat.

He tilted his head back toward the doorway. "You can come in now, everyone's excited to meet you."

Breaths held in anticipation, they listened as the sound of footsteps came closer and closer.

Then, a small, white doll hopped into the room. It was shaped vaguely like a human, and had a simple kissy face. It whistled happily as it looked at everyone's confused faces. It then turned towards the door, hopping and whistling.

A boy clad in red and white entered the room. His outfit was…peculiar, to say the least. One side of his coat was awfully wrinkled and covered in peach-colored stains. The left side had a lot less wrinkled, but still looked worn out. A red ribbon was tied haphazardly around his neck. The ends of a red…sash? was attached to each of his sleeves with uneven stitches.

The boy himself looked unnaturally pale. His hair was a scarlet mess, with a red and white top hat sitting well, on top. There was an x-shaped bandage on the bridge of his nose, and a pair of stitches forming the same symbol over the corner of his mouth. As for his face; if his outfit was peculiar, then his face was downright unnerving. The left side looked normal enough, but the right…it was as if someone tossed acid on half his body. His skin was deformed, and his right eye—partially hidden underneath his hair—was a bright, solid red.

Araki introduced him. "Everyone, this is Fukase. He will be part of the Yamahaloid family starting today."

He stared at everyone with a neutral expression on his face. He didn't say a word, and neither did anyone else.

The small doll from before whistled and climbed up the cane he held—in a hand that was wrapped in bandages and ribbons, but the deformed skin could still be seen. The boy took the doll in his other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He rubbed the top of its head with a faint smile.

The atmosphere was heavy with awkwardness and what Araki recognized as unsureness, if that was a word. He looked back and forth between Fukase and the other vocaloids, waiting for any reaction.

When there was none, he cleared his throat again and said "So uh…yeah! This is Fukase, everyone. Let's all give him a warm welcome!"

"What happened to his face?" Someone in the group blurted out.

Fukase looked at the floor. He stepped back a bit.

"Dangit Yuu, you've made him insecure!"

"D-did I? Ah, sorry!"

The group erupted into quiet chatter. Araki could only sigh. He forced a smile and turned to Fukase. "They'll warm up to you in no time, I'm sure. They're just not used to a look as unique as yours."

Fukase only gave a slight nod in reply.

"He kinda looks like you, Arsloid." Merli commented. "You could probably pretend to be brothers."

"You're just saying that because we both have red hair." Replied the vocaloid in question.

"It's weird how pale he looks. Is he sick?"

"You know your skintone isn't too far off from his, Otori."

Araki clapped his hands as he called everyone's attention. "Guys, Fukase needs someone to show him around. I'd do it myself, but the boss asked me to do some stuff." He sighed. "Any volunteers?"

Again, the room went silent. Yuu wanted to raise his hand, but was hesitating. The same goes with Merli and Rion. Flower eyed Fukase, who slightly shifted how he held his cane every now and the then. Anon piped up. "How about Arsloid? They kind look alike."

"Again with the lookalike thing?" He groaned. "I told you, you're only saying that because our hair is the same color!"

"C'mon Arsloid, no one else is volunteering," Araki said. "And I don't want Fukase to get lost around the manor."

Arsloid grumbled, not out of annoyance but out of nervousness. He let out a tired sigh. "A'ight. Leave him to me."

Araki lit up with a smile. "Thank you." He turned to Fukase. "Arsloid'll show around, okay? He's a nice guy, don't worry. Just a bit…fiery at times."

Arsloid approached Fukase. "So uh, I'm Arsloid. Nice to meet you, Fukase." He held out his right hand.

Fukase nodded and shook his hand, looking just as nervous as Arsloid.

Araki's eyes suddenly widened. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He put it to his ear. "Yes, hello. Araki speaking…Yes, of course. I just dropped by the house…No, to introduce Fukase to the guys. He's…" Araki glanced at Fukase for a moment. "He's doing okay so far. Yes, I'll be right there."

He slid his phone back into his pocket. "It's the boss, he really needs me at the office. I leave Fukase to you, Arsloid. Take care of him, okay?"

"You say that as if I'm his mother."

Araki laughed. "You get what I mean. And Fukase, don't be afraid to make friends. You can start with Arsloid, hehe." He turned to the vocaloids. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave. Good evening!"

"Bye Arararararararaki." Arsloid said as he left.

He turned to Fukase. His deformed half made a chill climb up Arsloid's spine. The boy was rubbing the doll on his shoulder again. He noticed Arsloid looking at him and lowered his hand. Fukase stared at him for a moment, then looked away, fixing his bangs to cover his red eye.

Arsloid mentally slapped himself for being rude. He looked behind him, the other vocaloids watched them carefully. He said "Yo guys, could you quit staring? You're scaring Fukase."

Everyone immediately busied themselves with something. Be it watching tv, reading a magazine, or just looking away while whistling. They would occasionally glance Fukase's way though. Arsloid sighed.

"So...This is the common room. It's where we all have group meetings and stuff, or just to come to chill." Arsloid explained to Fukase. "The corridor on the left over there leads to the girls' rooms. The one on the right lead to guys' rooms. Meanwhile, that corridor over there leads to the kitchen. I know we don't really need to eat since we're robots and all, but hey, we like eating. They built us with a digestive system like a human's, you know." Arsloid paused. "Oh um, are you getting all this? Or am I going too fast?"

Fukase nodded in understanding. "I get it." He mumbled.

Arsloid stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head and said "Do you speak Japanese, or do you only understand what I say thanks to your translation function?"

He adjusted his hat. "I'm bilingual. English and Japanese." He said quietly.

"Bilingual? That's awesome. You're the first bilingual 'loid here in at the manor." He said, smiling. "Cyva's the only other person here who speaks English. She'll be glad to have someone to talk to that doesn't need turning on her translation function."

Fukase wore a small smile and nodded. The doll on his shoulder let out a short whistle.

"Anyways…The manor's pretty big, so it'll take a while to show you around the whole place." Arsloid said. "How about I show you to your room so you can get some rest. Then, we'll continue the tour tomorrow. I'll introduce the other guys to you, too."

"It's fine." Fukase replied.

"'Kay, then follow me." Arsloid headed towards the corridor to the guys' rooms, Fukase right behind him. He glanced at the other vocaloids, who were staring at him in surprise. He shot an annoyed look towards them.

* * *

Fukase's room was on the first floor, right next to Arsloid's room. Across them were the ZOLA project guys' rooms. Arsloid placed his hands on his hips. "Huh, whaddya know. We're neighbors."

He turned to Fukase and said "This is your room, number 128. Feel free to decorate it however you like. The keys should be on top of the desk."

Fukase nodded and grabbed the doorknob. "…Thanks."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Fukase looked at him, smiling. "Thank you, Arsloid."

Arsloid stepped back in surprise. He fumbled around to say something. "Uh…N-no problem!" He laughed awkwardly. "You should get some rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"You shouldn't stay up too late either then." Fukase replied.

"Yeah. And um, by the way…" He gulped. "What's with…um, that?" He pointed at his shoulder.

"Oh, you mean Point?" Fukase said, rubbing the doll's head. "He's kind of a pet, I guess. They made him for me as a companion." Point whistled happily, raising its hand.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you too, then? Anyways, I shouldn't keep you. If you need me, I'll be in the common room."

Fukase nodded. "Thanks again. Goodnight."

"G'night."

Fukase went inside his room. For a moment, Arsloid just stood there. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

'That went well, I suppose.' He thought.

He made his way toward the common room, only to find Yuu, Anon and Kanon, Otori, and Merli eavesdropping not too far off from their rooms. He stopped himself from yelling and pushed all of them into the common room.

There, he let it out. "What were you guys _doing_?!"

"Ehehehe…We got a bit too curious." Yuu said sheepishly.

Arsloid pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling. "You want Fukase to be creeped out on the first day? Mind your behavior, will ya?!"

"Sorry, sorry~" Anon said.

"How was he?" Mew asked.

"He's really quiet. Shy too, I think." Arsloid shrugged. "He seems like a good kid though. The little guy on his shoulder's named Point, by the way."

"Did you ask about his face?" Rion quietly asked.

"I didn't wanna make feel bad or anything. So, no."

Sachiko nodded. "Hm…He's interesting, I suppose."

Galaco frowned. "His appearance is kinda creepy, though."

Arsloid groaned. "I'm gonna introduce you guys to him tomorrow, so will you _please_ be supportive? And don't point out his appearance?"

"Of course. He might look weird, but he's still part of the family isn't he?" Kanon said.

"So, tomorrow let's try not to be so flippant." Kyo said.

Yuu huffed. "Like you aren't so flippant yourself."

* * *

Fukase flopped straight onto bed the moment he closed the door. His top hat fell off his head and landed softly beside him. He let his cane slide out of his hand and drop on the floor. He buried his face into the pillow, letting out a long sigh.

Point climbed on top of his back and pat it. The doll whistled as if asking a question. Fukase held up one hand in a thumbs up, before letting it drop back down. Point whistled again.

"I'll be fine, Point." Said Fukase's muffled voice. "Just tired, is all."

Point hopped off Fukase as he shifted to lie on his back. It walked up next his face and rubbed his cheek. Fukase smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks. Really, I just need some rest." He said.

He stared at the blank ceiling. The moonlight from outside provided some illumination to the otherwise dim room. It was bigger than he expected, but not any less cozy.

Slowly, he raised his bandaged arm. He turned it around, examining it as if it wasn't part of his body. He brought it to his face, feeling the rough skin, the cracks, and bumps underneath his fingers. He pushed his hair away and traced the shape of his eye with his thumb.

Point looked at him and whistled sadly. It rubbed his cheek again.

"I know, Point. I don't hate the way I look, but then people look at me like I'm some sort of strange monster...Suddenly, I wish I looked normal."

Point hugged him—or his face, rather. Fukase rubbed his head in return. "Thanks, Point."

He sighed, and put on a smile. "Arsloid seems like a nice person, no?"

Point crossed its arms and whistled low. Fukase laughed "You can't blame him. I suppose it's not every day he sees a sentient doll like you."

It waved it arms around, whistling in short peeps. He pat its head. "Mmhmm, tell me about tomorrow. I wanna sleep." Point asked something in whistle.

"Ah, right. I should change into something more comfy." He pushed himself off the bed and walked toward the closet. He was told that a wardrobe would already be prepared for him when he got here. He hoped it wasn't all performance outfits.

…Well…It was mostly performance outfits or outfits he'd wear when going out. He pushed those clothes away and searched the folded ones. There was a beige long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants, which he took out. He locked the door to his room, just in case, and slipped out of his 'uniform' outfit and into his pajamas. He hung his coat in the closet and neatly folded everything else before placing them on top of the desk.

The keys were on top of the desk like Arsloid said. He picked it up and put them in the bedside drawer. Point was thrown into the air when Fukase flopped onto the bed once more.

"Hehehe, sorry." He said to a frazzled Point. In reply, It slapped Fukase's cheek. Though, with such tiny hands, there wasn't any real force.

Fukase picked up his top hat and placed in on top of the bedside drawer. He slid up and rested his head on the soft pillow. Point nestled next to him and started whistling a lullaby.

He smiled. He knew this song, it was the first song his creators let him listen to. 'SOS', sung by the person who gave him his voice. It had a peaceful melody that showed even through Point's whistling. Closing his eyes, he let the song fill his ears.

"Goodnight, Point. Let's hope tomorrow goes well."

* * *

 **Author's Note Pt.2**

Yeah so most ofc, im using my own interpretations of the vocaloids for this. Though, to be honest, other than Arsloid and Fukase, I didn't really give anyone's characters much thought. Maybe in the next chapters perhaps. If I have the time and motivation to do continue this. And I should probs explain some headcanons I have in regards to the setting + everything else:

\- The vocaloids all live under one roof according to the company who created them. Cryptonloids like meeks live in the Crypton manor, while Yamahaloids live in the Yamaha manor (manor is used interchangeably with house here). Meiko and Kaito live in the Crypton manor bc they were developed by Crypton, Yamaha only distributed them, from what I know.

\- Araki is just a character I made up on the spot. I basically wrote him with Kiyoteru's personality in mind.

\- I intended Arsloid to act big-brotherly because his bio on the wiki says he has a strong sense of duty.

\- Point speaks via whistling, Fukase is the only one who can understand what it says. And yes 'SOS' is a real song by SEKAI NO OWARI. it's frickin beautiful.

\- The vocaloids were built to be human-like, so they were built with a system that imitates human bodily functions, like eating. They also need to sleep. The energy in their batteries come from a generator ala the Eternal Cycler from Danball Senki. The rate of energy they consume during the day is higher than the rate at which the generator produces it, so during nighttime they sleep so their batteries can recharge.

\- I couldnt think of another word for the 'translation function'. But basically it's supposed to be a feature all the loids have that allows them to speak to different-language loids.

That's pretty much it. I wanna make Fukase, Flower, and Piko the main trio soon but for now, Arsloid is Fukase's main bud and probs older brother friend. I don't really expect people to like this lol but if you do then review and whatnot are appreciated! I don't know when I'll write another chapter though;;;;;;


End file.
